It is desirable to detect whether data stored on a CD is stored in DTS-CDs format or is a normal audio CD. FIG. 1 illustrates the frame data structure of a DTS-CD. As shown in FIG. 1 DTS-CD data is divided into blocks of 4096 bytes. FIG. 1 illustrates two blocks. Each such block includes 4 bytes of synchronization data (101, 111), 4 bytes of header data *102, 112) and 4092 bytes of audio data (103, 113).
Currently, if a DTS-CD is inserted into a computer or other embedded system that contains an operating system (OS) or file system, such as used in an automotive infotainment system, white noise is played back due to the nature of DTS-CDs. The DTS-CD format was created by DTS Inc. (formally knows as Digital Theater Systems, Inc.) for DTS audio data to be readable by existing CD players. Thus a DTS-CD is constructed to make it appear that a standard CD was inserted into the CD player. Thus a CD ROM (read only memory) drive reads a DTS-CD as an audio CD and not a data CD. This information is returned to the OS or file system of the device containing the CD ROM drive. The system then assumes the inserted CD is in audio CD format. However, the bitstream on DTS-CDs is not the standard pulse code modulation (PCM) data of standard audio CDs. It is a compressed audio stream that must be decoded with a DTS decoder. Thus it is desirable to automatically detect if a disk inserted into a CD-ROM drive or DVD-ROM drive is a normal audio CD or a DTS-CD without any user interaction. It is further desirable to automatically call a DTS decoder after detecting a DTS-CD.